Black White Day
by Meibou
Summary: Hinata blinked, examining the black ribbon tied around her forearm. What a strange gift, she mused to herself as she smiled. But she was so glad she received it. Sasuke x Hinata. AU. Oneshot. [ pre 'Color Deficient' ]


A hopefully short oneshot. It's a sequel to **Green Valentine**. But it can definitely stand on its own. It was meant to be able.

AU: a high school setting.

Summary: Hinata blinked, examining the black ribbon tied around her forearm. What a strange gift, she mused to herself as she smiled. But she was so glad she received it.

Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata.

Warnings: None.

**Black White Day**

Hyuuga Hinata. Shy, socially inept girl.

The reason why White Day was a particular heartbreak.

She waited in anticipation the whole day, through every single class, with even more stress during lunch. Her eyes only focused on one person, with bright eyes and even brighter hair, loud, energetic, and altogether unique. She turned red whenever she came close enough to reach out and touch him, and even redder when he had greeted her in the morning with a cheerful shout.

"Idiot! I didn't get you a Valentine gift!" a girl yelled, her hand curling into a fist and hitting him in the head, yet not hard enough to send him flying as she usually did.

"But Sakura-chan, I wanted to give it to you anyways! Come on, come on! Please?" Naruto begged, his voice whining a little. "It's just a ribbon!"

Sakura growled, tossing her pink hair over her shoulder with a flick of her hands, sniffing in disdain. "Fine! But only if you shut up, okay?!"

"Awesome! Thanks Sakura-chan!"

_Naruto…_

Hinata watched the scene from her locker, not too far away. She turned her back to them, noting how Sakura tossed the white ribbon on the floor once Naruto looked away.

Sakura was so lucky. She had good grades, a great body, beautiful features, and most importantly Naruto's heart. And she had thrown away what she herself had been longing for.

She couldn't help it. Hinata disliked Sakura for being so ungrateful.

Yes, she herself had gotten some White Day gifts. Two, one each from Kiba and Shino. A simple card from the first. A simple flower from the second. Both from simply friends and brothers, nothing more. The three of them knew that.

She blindly placed her books in her backpack, trying to blink away the tears she felt forming. Closing the locker, making sure her lock was in place, she hurriedly walked down the hall. Out the door and past the bus she walked, before breaking into a run down a small, empty street. Her feet were taking her far away, and that was all that she wanted.

Her school was near the commercial district. She had somehow managed to avoid the hordes of businessmen and shoppers, darting through the numbers. Her feet slowed though, and she turned into a small courtyard, encircled by a ring of smaller shops.

Hinata collapsed on a bench, noting how the plum tree planted in the center shaded her. Water had fallen from her eyes a while ago; she didn't remember when it started. But it was hard to dam up a flood.

She hunched over, drawing her knees to her chest. Closing her eyes tightly, scrunching them together, she covered her face with her hands, trying to muffle her crying.

A tissue was stuffed into her hand. She accepted it gratefully, fumbling with it a little as she hastily scrubbed her tears away. Her sobs and sniffles were eased away, soothed by a still hand on her back.

"Hyuuga."

Her shoulders stiffened, her entire body freezing up. The voice tone and the way he addressed her was enough to tell. The hand withdrew from her back slowly as she glanced upwards. "S-Sasuke-san?" Black eyes flickered a little, before all of his facial features became stoic again. "S-Sasuke-san, w-what are y-you doing here?" She was trying so desperately to smooth her voice, make it sound more confident. But she never could really get rid of her stutter, and it was even worse now that her heart had been chipped at again.

He didn't answer her straight away. She grew even quieter in anticipation for his answer, poking her fingers together until he answered. "Naruto is an idiot."

Hinata blinked. "I- uh, but h-he's always… very cheerful a-and n-never gives up-"

"Like you should."

"W-What?"

Sasuke frowned, giving her a patronizing, you're-an-idiot look. "Give up on Naruto. You'll never catch him."

She bit her lip, ducking her head down to stare at the crumpled tissue in her lap. "I-I know… All I can do is t-to try my hardest though… and a-always be there for him. A-and someday h-he will acknowledge m-"

"Someday will never come." He sat down next to her on the bench. She watched him from the corner of her eyes as he reached into his pocket, pulling out something in a fist. "He will only know you as a friend." He pulled at her left arm, dropping it on his leg as he deftly tied something around it. He straightened slightly after he finished, Hinata looking up to meet his gaze as well, puzzled.

Sasuke poked her lightly in the forehead.

"He does not deserve you."

Her eyes widened slightly, giving off a small gasp. He got up, quickly exiting. She was unable to steel herself, to make her mouth move to call out his name, to shift her limbs and chase after him. She could only sit, shocked at his behavior. Hinata blinked, examining the black ribbon tied around her forearm. What a strange gift, she mused to herself as she smiled. But she was so glad she received it.

_Sasuke… what am I supposed to think of you now?_

---

Just a note. On White Day, March 14th, a boy is supposed to give a return gift to the girl he loves. And if he ties a white ribbon around her wrist, their love will supposedly be everlasting.

A little OOC, because Sasuke's actually nice.

Wrote this in about an hour. And with regards to Green Valentine, you'll probably never find out what Hinata gave him. I don't really plan on including that anymore.

Review. Because my ratio of reviews to hits were pathetically low. And give me an ego boost, I just failed my English exam today- and probably will with the other.

**ADDED ON AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Well, there's going to be one last oneshot to wrap this up. Watch out for it on April 14, "Color Deficiency".


End file.
